


Never Forget You

by Roadcock



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcock/pseuds/Roadcock
Summary: This is a little thing I wrote based off of the song "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson, who has the same name as me





	Never Forget You

The stars always held a special meaning for Ari. Shining bright above the world, as if they were looking upon us. For them, each of those sparks in the sky was there for someone that had left this world too early, looking upon those they could no longer be with. For him, they were the guardians of a whole new world to conquer, gatekeepers of the final frontier ~~totally not a Star Trek reference wdym.~~

 

                               ——————————~☆☆☆~————————–

 

Both of them looked up to the sky for a future, for hope, for something to cling to in their darkest hours.

I suppose it was only natural for them to fall in love. I remember the day as if it was yesterday. They had both went to the local planetarium for a stargazing event, mid-summer. He somehow got a *little bit* overexcited and managed to trip over a seat of row and land on her lap. And out of reflex she punched him. The young man ended-up with quite the bloody nose and she escorted him to the closest restrooms. In the end the duo missed the event but got to know each-other.Turned out they shared quite a string of interests and from there, it only was a matter of time.

Each night, she’d go to bed remembering their time spent with him, a smile plastered on her lips. They spent all their time together, becoming as inseparable as batman and robins, a hero and his sidekick, as he liked to say.

And they went on a date, and then another one, and another one, until they finally started dating. They were the cutest couple out there, two teens, full of promises, of hopes, of aspirations for the future. She wanted to become an astronomer; he dreamt to be an astronaut. As time to enroll in a University grew closer, it became clear for the two of them that they’d have to each follow their separate path, trusting their lucky stars for them to cross way again.

I will never forget the broken look on her face when the moment for them to broke apart came. As he was taking off to Europe, he left her with a last kiss and a promise.

_“I will never forget you, ‘til the day I die.”_

They wished they had kept contact, written letters, sent emails, chatted, but as busy as the two of them were, they completely lost contact, and by each night, they would fall asleep, crying.

It took them exactly ten years. Ten years before they met again. She had went to a planetarium, giving a special conference for a rare stargazing event, mid-summer. As she had finished their speech and went to sit at their place, she accidentally tripped on a row of seats and landed on a strangers lap. And out of reflex, he punched her. Was it karma for when their positions were reversed? Who knows, but the fact still is that he escorted her to the nearest restroom, apologizing profusely at their bloodied nose.

And just like that, they met again, exactly like they did over ten years ago.Soon, once again, the inseparable duet they were. It felt as if we had gone ten years in the past, the smile that would never left her lips at this time had come back and her life felt happier. He had found once again his own sidekick for his own story, just like I used to be his.

 

                               ——————————~☆☆☆~————————–

 

_“Hey! Kaito!”_

_An excited young girl entered the hospital room, a grin on her face as she ran up to the bed, a toy spaceship in her hands._

_“Look what I got! Look!”_

_The figure on the bed sat up, rubbing their eyes sleepily._

_“A-Ari?”_

_The girl jumped on their bed, sitting beside them as she handed her toy to the sick child._

_“It’s a spaceship! Just like the one I’m going to have one day!”_

_She exclaimed happily. “Look, there’s a seat for me, and even one for you,” she pointed where seemed to be the bridge, “right there, beside me, this way I won’t have to be separated from my hero!”_

_“But Ari… I can’t go to space…” he looked down sadly._

_She grabbed him by his shoulders, a serious look on her face, her pink eyes locked with theirs._

_“Kaito, I promise we will become astronauts and go to space! We will conquer the entire universe together, just you wait!”_

_A smile reached his lips as they looked up to her, blushing. Leaning in, they left a small kiss on her cheek, causing the girl to now blush too. Leaning against her, the two went silent as he awkwardly wrapped an arm around them, a shy small on his face._

_“Ari…” he broke the silence, “When I’ll be gone… I promise I’ll wait for you in the stars.”_

_“I love you, Kaito.”_

 

                               ——————————~☆☆☆~————————–

 

_A rainy day, a tombstone in front of her, tears rolling down her cheek. Gone. He was gone. Peacefully taken away in the middle of the night._

_"I will never forget you,” she kneeled before the grave, whispering. “You told me you will always be by my side. And from the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you… ‘til the day I die.”_


End file.
